


【吉榎】白裙子

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone





	【吉榎】白裙子

白裙子

早餐的粥又被餐厅新招的蹩脚厨师煮糊了，于是还没到午饭时间，小护士榎本径就已经饿得肚子咕咕叫，看着最后一个试图和他搭话的输液病人也无聊地睡着后，他趁四下无人偷偷跑去了储物间。  
  
从口袋里摸出一支细细的金属棒，轻车熟路打开了上锁的橱柜，放在里面的吐司可能之前在烤箱里待了一万年，现在捏着像块石头一样坚硬。反正这本来也是要拿来给护士做下午的加餐的，大不了他到时候少吃一片就好了，榎本径拿出中间看起来最软的一片叼在嘴里，把储物间的门开了条缝。  
  
这个角度正好可以看到护士站对面那台老掉牙电视机——里面的播音员。  
  
这个笨重的家伙是战前生产的，信号接收器不太好了，屏幕上时不时滋滋地飘起漫天的像素格，修理的方法是用手敲一敲，但是不一定能修得好。  
  
上面只剩一个电视台还在每天播放时事新闻，大部分是战况报道，他最喜欢那个叫樱井翔的播音员，笑容标准又帅气，如果屏幕上是他的话，推着小车经过护士站的榎本径每次绝对会多看两眼。  
  
“请大家今天也要为了国家努力工作啊！”  
  
榎本径躲在门后面嚼嚼嚼，还不忘抽空点点头回应一下，他今天确实很努力，甚至努力过头了，连肚子都饿了。  
  
  
  
  
  
持续了三年的A国内战已经接近尾声，总统宣告成立新政府，各随军医院也将在完成救助使命之后面临解散，榎本径作为军队医院住院部的一名普通护士也面临着即将失业的情况。  
  
不过他觉得这样反而挺好的，小护士正好乐得重操旧业， 他在战前从事的工作可是跟现在一点关系都没有。  
  
四年前榎本径开了一家防盗商店，可惜的是只营业了一年就被内战的炮火炸平了，没了生计来源，他只能委委屈屈地套上护士服去战地医院报到。  
  
当善于战略与领导的alpha在内战前线大展拳脚时，是beta在后方承担了大部分繁重而单调的工作来支持战场，他们不像omega会被发情期所困扰，也没什么特别的性欲，男女之间的区别也基本可以忽略不计。  
  
作为一个过于瘦弱的男性beta，征兵体检不合格，榎本径这个优秀的生产力很荣幸地被医院录取，培训期过后在急诊、手术室与病房之间一跑就是三年，从战争开始熬到了战争结束，那条缩水极其严重的白棉布小裙子也渐渐地短到了他的大腿中部。  
  
榎本径不想继续下去这个职业两个主要原因之一，就是他不想穿护士服配套的短裙。  
  
但是除了短裙他又没有别的衣服可以穿。  
  
战时物质匮乏，医院里护士制服的配置只有女生的款式，榎本径先生代表住院部为数不多的几名男性护士上交的更换制服申请，不知是出于院长的恶趣味还是医院真的穷得叮当响，丝毫没有发挥它该有的作用。  
  
“只可惜径君不是医生，不然就不用穿这种衣服了。”。  
  
战前就认识的成濑领医生拍拍他的肩膀表示对这件事情非常遗憾，可是并没有说出类似既然榎本君这么难过那不如我们两个交换吧之类的话，所以榎本径还得继续穿他的裙子。  
  
“想开点，至少榎本君穿在身上挺好看的”，成濑君继续安慰他。“要是能把腿毛弄掉就更好了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
榎本径整整一天没和他说话。  
  
  
  
  
  
不过不管好心的成濑君怎么安慰， 那条白色的及膝短裙始终让他担心极了，走在楼梯上随时都要向下扯一扯裙摆，留意自己有没有走光的危险。光溜溜的两条小腿露在外面的感觉实在并不是很美妙，如果可以选择的话，榎本径更喜欢被包裹住他的布料带来的那种安心感，以前他恨不得夏天也穿上一层薄薄的针织衫，反正热了有冷气。  
  
还好快走了，想到这里，榎本径长舒了一口气，战争要结束了。  
  
“紧急通知，急诊部来了一批伤兵，护士人手不够需要支援！”广播突然想起来，院长的大嗓门在喇叭里面吼。  
  
他把最后一口吐司塞进嘴里，遗憾地看了一眼电视机里面帅气的播音员，小跑着去了急诊部。   
  
  
  
  
  
“二号手术室准备手术，榎本君，备皮。”一阵混乱之中榎本径被分配到了一个腹部中弹、需要紧急手术的伤员。  
  
躺在床上的人满头满脸都是灰，肩章的一半失踪了，属于战场的尘土和铁屑味道呛得榎本径皱了皱眉。  
  
他先把那人手臂的一处擦伤消了毒，伤兵也乖乖任他折腾，一声不吭躺在床上，大眼睛直勾勾看着他的动作。病人愈老实榎本径心情就愈好，还顺便帮他擦了擦脸，大部分脏东西都被转移到纱布上之后，小护士惊讶地发现那张脸帅气之余竟然还有点面熟，好像和在哪里看见过似的。  
  
不过来不及思考了，他把对方的军装裤子裤链刷地解开，再移到内裤上时却遭到了顽强的抵制。  
  
喔，难搞的病人。这是就是剩下那个让榎本径决定和护士这个职业说永别的原因。  
  
“这位伤员，请配合护士的工作。”   
  
“等等，我是这里中了一枪，”病人指指自己的小腹，“又不是那里。”他揪着榎本径的手指，试图把他和自己的内裤分开。  
  
榎本径决定不和他纠缠，直接松了手转身去取了把剪刀，再回来时咔嚓咔嚓把那条黑色内裤碎尸了。  
  
“喂喂，不要啊！”  
  
他也不想看到别人羞羞的地方，况且都是男性有什么好看的呀，在病人的不停抗议中，小护士拎起那根快刀斩乱麻完成了备皮工作。  
  
“不用害羞，发育得不错，”他打算气气他，故意小声念着，“对于一个beta来说的话。”  
  
  
  
  
  
前一天站了半天手术台，第二天晕头转向的榎本护士在上午的例行查房时发现自己的负责名单里又多了一位病人，大概是昨天受到敌军偷袭的小分队里面的某个伤员。  
  
他推门进去时，对方已经醒了，看见榎本径进来对他露出一个可以和电视里的播音员媲美的灿烂笑容。  
  
竟然又遇到了昨天那个不乖的病人。  
  
小护士这下总算想起来昨天他为什么会觉得对方眼熟了。他硬着头皮走进去，把床脚信息卡上面的病人名字对照着小本子上面的信息看来看去。  
  
吉本荒野。  
  
下面炫耀似的写着他的性征和军衔：  
  
男性alpha  
  
帝国陆军J部队中校  
  
吉本荒野的确是中了一枪，但是子弹并没有打中脑子，他还是凭借一双军人的鹰眼一下就认出了昨天遇到的那个冷面小护士，拿着剪刀把他内裤剪了不说，竟然还嘲笑他的尺寸，不过吉本荒野却还是决定面色如常地跟他打招呼。  
  
“早上好呀”，他瞥了一眼小护士胸前的名牌，“榎本桑。”  
  
榎本径狐疑地看了病人一眼，他忍不住猜想吉本荒野可能压根就没听到昨天他说的那句话。   
  
“早上好吉本中校，今后就由我来负责照顾您了。”他照例和病患打招呼。  
  
“那以后就拜托榎本桑了”，吉本荒野抬手晃了晃，想以示友好，却因为动作太大牵扯到伤口，疼得咧了咧嘴，“我有点饿了。”   
  
“您请等一下，我去拿早餐。”  
  
小护士出了门，吉本荒野把床边的小桌板放下来等他的早餐。  
  
没有信息素的味道，这个不爱说话的beta大概可以当个不错的掩护，小护士清秀的脸庞浮现在他脑海里，况且还挺可爱的。  
  
  
  
  
“阿径，阿径，我想吃苹果。”  
  
在榎本径负责的单人病房里住了一个星期的吉本荒野已经成功地把对小护士的称呼从榎本桑进化到径君又进化成了阿径。  
  
不过这亲密得让榎本径觉得甚至有点过头了，毕竟和他合作了三年的外科医生兼最好朋友的成濑领也没有叫过他径君以外的称呼，看在对方一脸灿烂笑容的面子上，他还是伸着僵硬的胳膊把洗好的苹果递了过去。  
  
“不不，不要这样的，我想吃兔子形状的那种啊。阿径帮我削好不好？”病人挪了挪屁股，拍拍身边特意空出的床铺示意榎本径坐在他身边，“站着多累啊，阿径坐这里。”  
  
好吧，看在这张脸在被清洗干净又刮了胡茬之后就连穿着病号服都无比帅气，大眼睛看着他一副可怜样的面子上，小护士只能认栽。  
  
  
  
  
  
下午的阳光斜斜地照进玻璃窗，把铺在病床上的白床单晒得耀眼而温暖，习惯性地紧紧并拢腿坐下，小护士拿起只有病人才有的每日定例红苹果切块削皮。  
  
“之前都没有发现，阿径的手真好看啊。”  
  
Alpha低沉的声线震得他耳朵发痒，榎本径不敢回头，对方的手臂不知道什么时候虚虚环上了他的腰。  
  
“本田上校是不是也在这里养伤？他是我的好朋友和老上司，我想去看看他。”  
  
“按理说这个是不能说的……”小护士嗫嚅着。  
  
“那我们交换秘密好不好？”  
  
天气好到让上午跟了一台手术的榎本径有些犯困，苹果的汁水飞溅出来，和冬季特有的空气中飘舞的灰尘混在一起，吉本荒野在背后的呼吸声被他听得一清二楚。  
  
他觉得自己一定是被对方催眠了，要不然怎会轻易地暴露了其他病人的确切信息和病房号给面前这个男人，明明他在培训期就已经把军队附属医院的保密协议背的滚瓜烂熟了。  
  
“阿径真听话啊，现在换我了。”  
  
他禁不住回头看向对方的深情眼眸，那里似是一潭深泉，虽然清澈却深不见底。脑海中突然出现前几天半夜查房时听到的低泣声和摔东西的声音，那时他把手放在门上迟疑了片刻还是没有进去。榎本径抖了一下，下意识觉得对方极其危险。  
  
吉本荒野吱吱嘎嘎把床摇起来，两只手拢在他右耳上。  
  
“其实我是间谍哦。”  
  
手一滑水果刀锋利的刀片瞬间把皮肤割破，几滴鲜红的血珠从伤口渗出来，滴落在托盘上削好的苹果块上。  
  
一周前急救室满地鲜血的场景还历历在目，榎本径紧张地心脏快要跳出来，环着他的腰一脸坦然的人难道真的是导致这次分队中了敌军埋伏的间谍？  
  
“哎呀呀，阿径小心点啊”，他被强硬地拉过去，受伤的食指被迫含在对方嘴里吮吸着，“受伤的话我会心疼的。”  
  
榎本径愣了好一会儿才挣脱开alpha的桎梏，托盘跌落在地上发出一声脆响，已经削好的苹果兔子撒了一地，小护士回头看了一眼还在病床上坐着，阳光中向他微笑的年轻中校，逃也似的跑了。  


傍晚他带着代理院长来指证吉本荒野时，只被对方轻描淡写的一句开玩笑就给带过去了，他气的要死却还要在明明已经可以下床活动却故意做出一副虚弱样子的alpha面前被秃顶院长指责。  
  
“吉本中校年轻有为，为国家立了汗马功劳，他怎么可能是间谍呢？榎本君，拜托你不要那么古板好不好，中校只是给你开个小玩笑而已。”  
  
“……我知道了。”  
  
“好了，既然吉本中校这么喜欢你……以后就让榎本君专门负责照顾您吧，吉本中校觉得如何？”秃顶院长一转眼睛跳过榎本径，直接去询问罪魁祸首的意见，床上的alpha依旧一脸欠揍地点了点头。  
  
“不会麻烦榎本君吧？”  
  
两个人齐刷刷看向榎本径。  
  
“不……会。”小护士几乎是咬牙切齿说出的这两个字。  
  
  
  
  
  
“阿径，你没哭吧？”院长走了之后榎本径听到病人问他，“刚刚一定是偷偷擦眼泪了吧？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“真的没有嘛？过来我看看。”  
  
“真的没有。”榎本径觉得自己死都不会掉进这个帅气alpha的陷阱了。  
  
“那你手指包扎过了吗？”  
  
“我是个护士，吉本上校，我知道应该怎样处理。”  
  
“……好吧，那......没事了。”  
  
对方话里的语气硬是被榎本径听出来几分落寞，他没有接话，直接拿过医药箱给吉本荒野换了一块新的纱布绑在小腹上，过程中尽量不去注意眼前分割得极其漂亮的腹部肌肉和一直延伸到腹股沟的线条，他不是不知道裤裆下面鼓囊囊的是什么东西。  
  
小护士咽了下口水，他不知道自己是怎么了，吉本荒野是他的病人，作为护士的自己怎么可以走神想到别的地方呢？  
  
醒醒吧榎本径，你只是个毫无魅力又不会说话的beta，omega才是所有优秀alpha的归宿。  
  
“吉本中校，请您以后不要再开这种玩笑了，一点也不好笑。”  
  
他把吉本荒野的病号服重新放下来，盖住令他遐想非非的地方，准备收拾东西回护士宿舍。  
  
“阿径，下午忘了告诉你。”  
  
他听到病人叫着他的名字。  
  
“不只是手好看，阿径本身长得真的很好看。”  
  
  
  
  
  
今天晚上轮到他值夜班。  
  
看着其他护士离开的身影一个人孤零零坐在护士站的榎本径托着腮整理桌上的病房记录，他等下要记住这层所有需要输液的病人，这是不能搞错的。  
  
他这几天不太跟吉本荒野说话，对方却像是来了兴致，一张嘴就说个不停。  
  
“阿径的裙子是不是比别人的短了点？”  
  
没有的事。  
  
“阿径要不要吃一块我的橘子？”  
  
不用了。  
  
“我说阿径啊，下次打针的时候能不能稍微温柔一点，我看别的护士都是——”  
  
要是看着别人打针温柔，就请去找别人吧！  
  
阿径阿径阿径，榎本径听得耳朵长了茧，留给嘴巴过于活跃的病人一个背影，他要去工作了。  
  
最可气的是小护士出门时还差点被一只和主人一样碍事的轮椅脚绊倒，这是吉本荒野和院长要来，让榎本径在有太阳的白天推着他在医院花园里到处走的，并且美其名曰：“清新的空气与适量的运动更有利于病患康复。”  
  
“阿径小心点别摔倒啊，喔今天就不用帮我热牛奶了。”  
  
榎本径只想让那些羡慕他的未婚同事来试试照顾吉本荒野一天，那些一看到吉本中校眼睛里就要冒出星星的女孩子大概要对她们负责的那些老实巴交的病人们感到知足了。  
  
查房查到一半，给一个睡觉喜欢乱动，刀口突然渗血的伤兵重新消毒止血花了他不少时间，等到榎本径推着小车走出病房，早就用光了计划中在护士站小睡一会儿的时间。  
  
最后巡视到住院部顶层，也就是专门为包括吉本荒野在内的高级将领设立的单人病房区域，受过专业军事训练的士兵即使在医院也不忘遵守纪律，一到熄灯时间，病人们就都乖乖睡觉去了，走廊里静悄悄的，只有他推着的小车轱辘在地板上滚动的声音，这一层结束后就可以被来换班的护士接替了。  
  
他继续向前走，却看见走廊拐角处本田上校的病房门开了条缝，一个黑影倏地一闪而过不知去了哪里。  
  
“谁？”他大着胆子去问。  
  
还有一个星期，总统大人就要亲自莅临随军医院慰问伤兵，在内战即将结束、一切尘埃落定的节骨眼上，小护士只祈求不会出什么岔子。无数种令人胆战心惊的可能性在他心中闪过，这个国家已经历经了太长时间的战乱，总统万一遇袭，这得来不易的和平又将毁于一旦。  
  
他该追上去吗？还是该去和院长报告？榎本径不知道，脚下却下意识迈向那人的方向。  
  
“阿径。”  
  
身后低沉的男声唤着榎本径的名字，他被抓住手腕，一回头正正撞进一个怀抱。  
  
“吉本中校？！刚刚——”  
  
“嘘......叫我荒野。”  
  
“荒...野？”  
  
  
  
  
  
吉本荒野是来监视一个人的。  
  
先前本田就被情报部门怀疑与敌军私通，无奈一直找不到有力的证据，吉本荒野不相信，自从军就称呼为长官的优秀军人怎么可能叛国？  
  
直到他带领的小分队遇到埋伏身临险境，他才明白，向敌人走漏了风声只可能是本田。  
  
他恨极了，恨自己发现情况不对时没有及时转移，才让相信他的士兵们白白牺牲。而现在，两人同在随军医院住院部给了吉本荒野一个监视对方的机会，他要为死去的士兵复仇，找到证据证明本田就是间谍。  
  
再过一个星期，为了鼓舞士气，总统将会亲自前来视察，如果本田真的是间谍，他不相信他这时还会无动于衷。  
  
思来想去，白天熙熙攘攘的住院部也只剩夜深人静的时候可以让本田钻空子有时间和外界接触，而现在果然被吉本荒野抓住了狐狸尾巴。  
  
算好时间躲在暗处，果然看到了一个持枪的陌生面孔进了本田的病房，他的枪伤快好了，可是现在不敢贸然行事。  
  
正当踌躇的时候对方出来了，可是原本应该在医院的某个沙发上偷偷睡觉的小护士也出现在了走廊另一头。  
  
质问的声音让对方藏匿到了黑暗之中，看着榎本径就要追过去，凭借着军人长期受训的反应能力，吉本荒野立刻拉住了小护士纤细的手腕，他不可能看着手无寸铁的人就这样去和对方硬碰硬。  
  
再说，这个beta也太过可爱了，表面上总是一副云淡风轻的样子，但每次看向自己的眼神明明就是在说着喜欢喜欢喜欢，吉本荒野还能怎么办呢？  
  
他们两个就这样任人鱼肉地暴露在了敌人眼前。  
  
  
  
  
  
榎本径的脸颊被alpha温暖的双手捧着，月光下荡着碧波的眼眸一直看进他狂跳不止的心里。  
  
“已经等了阿径好久了，怎么还不回来？”  
  
“我……”  
  
突然温柔的吻落在榎本径的唇上，花瓣一样的柔软仿佛在安抚他紧绷的神经，beta从未与人亲吻过的薄唇木讷到僵硬，他不知该作何反应，只是像根木头似的站在手推车前任人纠缠。  
  
“闭上眼睛”。  
  
他被教着接吻，双唇被对方灵活的舌舔开来，等到真的闭上眼睛之后口腔也被攻陷。上颚和舌尖刚接触，一阵颤栗就从脚底升上来，要不是被alpha结实的手臂搂住了腰，说不定小护士就要滑到地板上了。  
  
他一点也不困了。天旋地转之间，被吻着的榎本径跌跌撞撞地进了房间，在下一刻就和alpha一起上了病床，肌肤接触的火热蔓延到了全身。  
  
“可以吗？”  
  
他坐在吉本荒野身上，像只树袋熊一样抱着他，把头埋在颈窝里，心甘情愿地等着alpha的手从裙摆里伸进去揉捏大腿底下细嫩的皮肉和底裤里面的更多东西。  
  
Beta迟钝的嗅觉感受不到信息素的影响，把吉本荒野吞下去的时候整个人却像喝了酒一样醉醺醺的，医院里用来做超声波检查的润滑剂黏黏地滴落下来，全部粘在床单上。  
  
生平第一次坐在alpha身上律动让榎本径的脸烫得要命，眼镜早就从鼻梁上掉下来，冰冰凉凉的镜片悬在胸前渐渐被体温捂热。他不知道自己是不是太随便了，整个人害羞得几乎缩成了一团，全靠身后一直支撑着他的手臂才没有做出什么更丢人的事。  
  
亲手把一个不擅情事的身体点燃给了吉本荒野莫大的成就感，小护士生涩的动作又不断加深着吉本荒野的负罪感，他瞥了一眼门上的小窗，刚才还外面偷窥的眼睛已经消失了。  
  
一个月相处下来，他的心早已悄悄为榎本径敞开了。  
  
“一点都闻不到。”那天晚上，他们两个挤在一张病床上，瘦小的人儿躺在吉本荒野臂弯里，只给他一个湿漉漉的后背，“一点都闻不到荒野的味道。”  
  
“因为阿径是beta嘛。”  
  
“但还是想知道荒野是什么味道的啊。”  
  
“很普通的味道而已。”吉本荒野突然庆幸榎本径是个beta，这意味着小护士没有腺体、永远不会被标记，总是围绕在他身边淡淡的消毒水味道不会因为与任何人发生关系而改变，同时，这也意味着作为军人的吉本荒野即使突然这个世界上消失也不会造成太严重的后果。  
  
人对于味道的记忆是最长久的，你会永远记得孩提时某种食物的味道，榎本径完全可以忘了他，他的到来将不会在对方的人生留下任何痕迹，连对信息素的记忆都不会存在分毫。  
  
“那阿径现在还觉得这个”，他转身让两人毯子下的身体紧紧贴在一起，坏心地顶顶胯，“是对于beta来说发育得还不错的尺寸吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
总统莅临的日子转瞬而至，而凌晨院长却紧急通知情况有变，请所有护士迅速转移自己负责的病人。榎本径慌忙去吉本荒野的单人病房叫他起床时，推门进去却发现房内空空如也。  
  
只有床上的一张纸条和一套病号服。  
  
“阿径，忘了我吧。”  
  
轻伤者被搀扶着，重伤者坐在轮椅上被推出来，整个医院的人都在匆匆忙忙地撤离，只有他逆着人流，在走廊里每间病房每间病房地找，可是这个往日跟屁虫一样的alpha却像凭空消失了一样，哪里都不见人影。小护士急的出了汗，他喊着吉本荒野的名字，一直找到了医院最高层。  
  
他觉得自己傻到不行，不知道两个人现在到底算什么关系，也不知道为什么明明已经恢复健康的人还要以“留院观察”的名义待在这里，也不知道一周前的那个深夜走廊里的人影到底是谁。  
  
他甚至不知道吉本荒野到底是不是间谍，却还是对方的突然失踪而心惊胆战。  
  
吉本荒野是个谜，是个霸道幼稚又让人揪心的谜，他们同处一室时会拥抱、会接吻，但他却从来没有在alpha口中听到过一次表白的话语，或许在那个人眼里和他只是玩玩而已吧，反正一个身无长处的beta也不需要让人负责。  
  
平时处于关闭状态的天台入口此刻却是敞开着的，他深吸一口气，下意识觉得吉本荒野就在上面。  
  
  
  
  
  
天色还未亮，天台上的夜风把他轻飘飘的裙摆吹起来，他的病人吉本荒野穿了一身戎装，举枪对准了另一间病房的本田上校。  
  
而病人之前口中所说的老上司、老朋友本田上校也同样拿着枪指着吉本荒野，看到上了天台的榎本径时，本田下一秒就把枪口转向了他。  
  
“阿径快走！”  
  
一声枪响，榎本径以为自己会倒下去，却没想到子弹击中的是吉本荒野，冲击力让alpha倒在了地上，尘埃弄脏了长筒皮靴，鲜血从左臂渐渐氤氲出来。  
  
榎本径则被本田勒住喉咙锁在身前，一只冰冷的手铐铐上他的左手上，另一只则锁在本田自己的手腕上。  
  
他偷偷想象过无数次吉本荒野穿着军装英姿飒爽的样子，却从没想到真正见到时竟会是这种情景。  
  
“吉本荒野，下去跟院长说解除警报，不然你的小情人就等着和我一起同归于尽吧。”长着一脸横肉的中年男子攫住榎本径的下巴，“你还不知道吧？这栋楼下面埋了炸药，只要我一按，你们的总统就——。”  
  
他做了个夸张的爆炸动作，晃晃手里的遥控器，把手铐钥匙丢下天台，一道抛物线消失在黎明的黑暗天际里。  
  
“快去吧，中校先生。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“阿径……”，吉本荒野从地上慢慢爬起来，他本来已经在心中和榎本径说了永别，没想到两个人竟然已这种方式又相见了。  
  
昨天深夜他收到密电，情报部门的伙伴终于破解了本田的计划，瓦解危机迫在眉睫。  
  
在随军医院一月有余的充裕时间和砖木结构的建筑为本田藏匿炸药提供了机会，只要原定总统参观的时间一到，控制按钮按下去，倒计时两分钟之后，随军医院住院部的一切都将灰飞烟灭，总统、医生、护士、病人，而本田自己则会和接应他的间谍一同离开，在几公里之外欣赏这场胜利的烟花。  
  
把丧心病狂的人支开避免打草惊蛇，给院长留出足够的时间撤离病人，吉本荒野已经做了最坏的打算，他以有特殊任务凌晨就要离开医院作为借口，嘻嘻哈哈地去本田病房里说想和老上司去个安静的地方聊聊天。  
  
当意识到事情有变时，气急败坏的本田拔了枪，抵在吉本荒野的太阳穴逼他解除警报，却没想到中校也从腰间拔出一把左轮手枪。  
  
“对不起了本田桑，这把枪还是当年你送给我的。”  
  
双方对峙显然是年轻灵活的吉本荒野更有优势，更别说他当年在军校还有射击考核年级第一的骄傲成绩。  
  
两个人的距离渐渐拉大，而就在吉本荒野愈发自信可以劝降本田时，他的小护士登上了天台，他明明已经留下纸条让他忘了自己的榎本径。  


天空露出了鱼肚白，中弹的左臂已经疼到麻木，不断失血让他感到寒冷，吉本荒野知道，要是时间再长他就要端不稳枪了。  
  
可是他却迟迟不敢对着本田按下扳机，他太了解过去的长官了，一旦中弹，本田一定会启动炸药，而他则将亲眼看着喜欢的人在爆炸声中灰飞烟灭。  
  
可是他不想放弃任何救出榎本径的机会，战争的伤痛本来就不应该与小护士有任何关系，现在让吉本荒野亲手把榎本径推向不复之地，他又怎么能肯？  
  
“没事的，荒野。”  
  
听到榎本径一如既往冷静的声音，吉本荒野点点头，不由自主地打了个寒颤，第一次，从脚底升起的惧意将他打败了。  
  
可是重新抬头后却看到了榎本径嘴角狡黠的笑容。  
  
他终于扣下了扳机，从本田胸部迸发的血液溅上了榎本径的脸侧，吉本荒野拼了命跑过去想要抢下本田手中的控制器，可是太晚了，显示屏上的倒计时已经开始运转。  
  
可是下一秒榎本径一甩手，那只手铐竟然应声脱落，孤零零的，留在山本逐渐冰冷的身体上。  
  
他被小护士搀扶着，无数个台阶像是一张试图吞噬他们的血盆大口，两人狂奔着冲出住院部的大门，炸药在他们身后爆炸，两人被强大的冲击波击倒在花园的草坪上。  


清晨的阳光照在军装上衣的铜制纽扣上面亮晶晶的。  
  
平时缺乏运动的榎本径还因为刚刚的奔跑呼吸急促而凌乱，干燥的双唇马上就被吉本荒野吻了上去。  
  
他用力推开身上的人，好好戴上自己的黑边眼镜，“你不是让我忘了你吗？”  
  
“对不起阿径，一定是我写的太潦草了”，吉本荒野重新换上了之前嬉皮笑脸的样子，“才让阿径看错了。”  
  
“我写的是，‘我喜欢你，我们交往好吗？’”  
  
  
  
  
  
END

一句话番外：  
  
“就是这样，我才知道你papa以前是个锁匠，好啦故事讲完了，该睡觉了，我还有正事要干呢。”吉本荒野一手一个把坐在他膝盖上的两个小毛头赶下去。

真·END

榎本径表示你才是正事呢。

真·真·END

好久不写吉榎，本来想做智智生贺，结果晚了一星期才写完，是我的锅


End file.
